


Sidewalk Talk

by romanticalgirl



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Gym Class Heroes, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-24
Updated: 2010-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl





	Sidewalk Talk

  


William dodges between the buses, doing his best to hide from Travie and the rest of Gym Class. Their alliance crumbled as soon as the rest of Fall Out Boy and My Chemical Romance had fallen victim to their dual band phalanx. The minute Patrick took the hit in the groin and became the last man down, Disashi and Matt had taken out Sisky and Tom while he, Butcher and Mike had taken off. Butcher got nailed fairly quickly, but at least he took Disashi down with him and Mike got Matt on the side of the head before Ryan took off after Mike and, so far, William’s managed to evade Travis.

Someone grabs his arm from behind and he turns, leveling the Super Soaker in front of him. He may go down, but he’s taking Travis with him. Only it’s not Travis. “Gabanti.” He whispers the word, not willing to give his position away, just in case Travis is using Gabe as a ploy. Of course, as far as William knows, Gabe’s not supposed to be anywhere _near_ Warped right now.

“Why are we whispering?”

“We’re in enemy territory.” William reluctantly lowers his gun and glances over Gabe’s shoulder. “You’d better not be a spy.”

Gabe smiles, something wicked and dangerous. His voice is still a whisper, but now there’s an edge to it. “Don’t you trust me, Bilvy?”

“I…” He doesn’t really have a chance to answer before Gabe’s got him pushed up against the bus. The Super Soaker clangs against the metal then falls to the asphalt in a clatter of plastic. He’s not wearing much – just a pair of boxers and a slightly damp t-shirt – but everything is warm, the sun making the metal of the bus hot even without direct contact, and the press of Gabe’s body ramps the temperature up. “What are you doing?”

“You want me to do it?” Gabe leans in and bites at William’s earlobe, hard enough to sting “Or you want me to tell you about it?”

William shivers and arches against Gabe. “I-is there an all of the above option?”

Gabe laughs again, rasping in William’s ear. “I’m going to pin you here.” He shifts and his hips roll against William’s and William spreads his legs, letting Gabe settle against him. “I’m going to scrape my teeth along your neck and bite this tendon.” He moves his hand up to William’s neck and brushes the skin where it joins his shoulder. “Right here.”

“Fuck, yes.” William’s head falls back, thumping against the bus nearly as loud as the gun had. Gabe’s hands move down over William’s shoulders and then his chest, long fingers sending shocks along his nerve endings.

“And then-” Gabe pulls away, but before William can protest, he finds himself turned around, chest and face pressed to the bus and Gabe’s back against him, hard cock flush with William’s ass. William bites off a groan, still attempting to be quiet as Gabe rolls another slow thrust against him. “Then I thought I’d strip you down and bend you over.” His breath moves against William’s long hair, ghosting across his neck. “Work a finger inside you. Two. Maybe three. How much of me do you think you can take, William?”

“A-all. All of you.” His hands fist against the side of the bus and the thrusts back against Gabe, the slide of denim against the worn cotton of his boxers.

“All of me?” Gabe’s laugh is hotter than the oppressive heat, hotter than the surface of the sun. “You’d better be careful there, Beckett. You’re likely to get more than you bargained for.”

“Gabe…”

“You want my cock, William? Or you want my fingers? Can you take them all? Feel them all deep, spreading inside you?”

“F-fuck. Gabe…Fu-”

He’s cut off by a freezing blast of water, soaking him and Gabe on both sides. The victorious laughter of Travis and Ryan eventually overrides the pounding of his blood and the slumps against the bus.

“Gabanti. You can be our secret weapon,” Travie slaps Gabe on the back, which pushes him against William.

“Fuck that, Travie. You’re mine” Gabe eases back and reaches for William’s hand. “C’mon, Beckett. Let’s go get out of these wet clothes.”  



End file.
